Trapped From Heaven
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: Rose is forced onto a lifeboat by Cal, and is sure that Jack must have died.  She's wrong, but it will be a struggle for Jack and Rose to be together again.  Rating is subject to change.
1. Captive!

Hello, this story starts off when Rose has just leapt off the lifeboat to go back to Jack. Please enjoy.

P.S. The italics are Rose's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I promise, I'm definetly not filthy rich.**

* * *

Rose and Jack were running towards each other, fast. They finally reached each other, and went into an imbrace.

"Rose, Rose, you're so stupid, you're such and idiot," Jack hugged her harder.

Rose looked at him, "You jump I jump, right?"

Jack understood, "Right."

Rose felt her self suddenly pulled away, as she heard a gunshot. She ran, and twisted her head around to see the person she least wanted to see, Cal. As she looked back, she felt herself suddenly stumble and fall. She'd tripped over a loose piece of wood. She started to rise with the help of Jack, when she felt a hand close tightly on her other wrist, and Jack froze.

Rose looked back to see Cal gripping her wrist, gun out and ready.

"Let go of her and back up boy," Cal pointed the gun at Rose.

Jack's eyes widened as he put his hands up, silently pleading as he slowly backed away.

"Get up Rose," Cal said coldly, "And turn around, you don't want to see this."

Rose got up, "No!! Please Cal, please don't. Let him be, please, don't hurt him. Cal please!"

Cal sighed, "If I see you again gutter rat, you're dead."

Jack didn't move.

Cal stowed his gun in his pocket, and keeping a tight grip on Rose's wrist, dragged her up to the deck.

Rose looked back at Jack until she could see him no longer, sobbing silently.

Cal dragged her on towards a lifeboat when they pass by a young girl, hidden behind some machinery, and crying.

"Cal, please, we must help her," Rose pleaded.

Cal rolled his eyes, "Just pick her up then."

Rose did just that, trying to comfort the young girl.

They reached the lifeboat, and heard the sailor loading it yelling about needing just women and children. Rose could see an idea dawning on Cal's face. He turned to her, and grabbed the small girl, still keeping hold of Rose's wrist.

Cal pushed through the crowd, and spoke, "Here's a child, I've got a child and a woman. Please, they're all I've got in the world."

Rose rolled her eyes as she was dragged into the boat; Cal sure was a good actor.

As soon as the lifeboat had been rowed away a little, Cal shoved the girl into the arms of a woman who already had two children in her arms. Rose looked sorry towards the woman.

Rose then turned her gaze back to the **Titanic** as several people fell off as it started to rise.

_What if Jack was one of those people?_

She tried not to think about it. Several of the people attempted to climb into their boat, and she reached out her free hand to help them, but she was stopped by Cal, as he pushed them back with the oars.

"Get back," Cal shouted, "You'll swamp us."

Rose glared at the man she'd come to despise, "Cal! There's plenty of room in this boat!"

"Not for them!" Cal insisted.

Knowing there was no way that she could convince him otherwise, Rose just sat down and watched the **Titanic** sink.

As the great ship rose up, and then split, tears cascaded down Rose's cheeks.

She watched on in horror as the rest of the ship slowly sank, and everybody on it fell into the water.

She knew that most of them were still alive, but they would soon freeze to death.

She stood up, her wrist still prisoner to Cal, and turned to the crew member on the lifeboat, "We must go back!! We have to help them!! They'll die!"

"Listen Miss," the man responded to her pleading, "We go back there, and we'll be overflowed and sunk by them all. Please sit down.

"Please," Rose begged one more time before pulled down by Cal.

"Please excuse her behavior," Cal apologized and turned to Rose, "He's dead Rose, he's gone by now."

Rose didn't bother looking up when he said that, tears once again running down her cheeks.

_Oh Jack._

_Cal was probably right, Jack probably was dead, but she had to try anyways._

Rose finally made her decision, and she jumped.

* * *

TY for reading. Hope you liked it. Let me know by reviewing. 


	2. Into the Water

Sooooo sorry it's been do long. I'm afraid it will probably be this long between chapters for awhile. I've just been so busy lately, with school as well as my other story, Deja Vu. You should check it out.

Ok well, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Jack lay on a piece of door, keeping out of the water as much as possible. He contemplated his fate and that of Rose as he waited for the ships to come back.

It was getting very quiet, and he got nervous.

He wasn't shivering anymore, and he couldn't think.

Jack had been in the water a long time now, and he was starting to think that the boats would never come.

Finally, he heard a voice.

"Is there anyone alive out here?! Can anyone hear me?!"

Jack could definitely hear this man, but he couldn't shout loud enough for the man to hear him. He looked around, and found what he was looking for.

He slid off the door, and into the freezing water.

Jack swam over to the crew member with the whistle stuck in his mouth, pulled it out, and blew into it himself. He kept blowing as the rowboat the man had been in turned around, and started rowing towards him.

Jack was pulled into the boat, and had a blanket wrapped him. Now that he was out of the water, Jack could only wonder what had happened to Rose.

* * *

The water was cold, really cold. Time seemed to freeze as Rose hit the water. It was just like Jack had said, it hit her like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body, and she couldn't breathe or think, except about the pain. She quickly gathered herself, and started swimming towards the giant mess of people. She wasn't surprised when there was no splash from behind her; Cal was too selfish to jump in after her.

She continued to swim, but the she was getting colder, and it was getting harder to swim, especially in her life jacket, so she took it off.

She started to sink; "No!" she berated her self. She had to stay afloat and find Jack, for otherwise she would once again find herself having no reason to live.

Rose kept her mind on Jack, attempting to ignore the cold.

She had no idea how long she'd been swimming when she finally reached the outskirts of the people and debris, and started to smile before she noticed that everyone was dead, there was not a single living soul that she could see on the water.

Rose was shivering badly now; barely able to think.

"Jack!" she called out; her voice was weak and slurred.

No one answered.

"Jack! I love you!!" she tried again.

Still no answer.

"Jack!"

Jack!!"

"Jack!!"

Sobbing, Rose gave up, yet she found her mind and used the little energy she had left to find something to hold onto. She grabbed a barrel, and not a moment too soon, for she practically collapsed with her arms around it.

She stopped shivering, but only felt worse.

Rose closed her eyes, while attempting to stay awake.

It suddenly became hard to breathe, and all of Rose's energy was focused on just getting enough Oxygen to her brain.

Rose felt dead, she couldn't move, she could barely breathe, and her skin was even blue! The only reason she even knew that she was still living was because she was singing softly.

She could hear her voice echo across the water.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine."

She was slowly losing consciousness, as she finally closed her eyes and lost her thoughts, she felt a hand close around her.

* * *

"Give her a blanket God damn it!" Cal demanded angrily.

Rose was still unconscious, and Cal knew that if a ship didn't arrive soon, she wouldn't survive.

After Rose had jumped into the water, he'd been in shock for the longest time before forcing the other people in the boat to row after her. He'd finally found her holding onto a barrel, unconscious, yet still breathing with a faint and an irregular heartbeat. He'd lifted her into the boat, and attempted to wake her up. It hadn't worked. So now, he was just hoping for a rescue ship.

There! He spotted it; it was a tiny dot on the horizon, growing larger by the minute; a ship!!

"Row!" he ordered, "We must get there quickly!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Please come again!!

P.S. Do you like Christine Daae (Phantom of the Opera) better with Raoul or Erik (the phantom)


	3. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I regret to inform you that my story will be going on temporary hiatus. I am having trouble writing multiple stories at once, so I have chosen one story-Déjà vu (Pirates of the Caribbean) –to finish first. Once I complete that one, I will choose another to finish. I promise that eventually, I will finish them all. It will just take a while.

Thanks,

Your faithful author.


End file.
